narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Golden-Eyes and The Dragon Breaker: Sujin Gobetsu vs. Kouda
It was a snowy fall morning. Snow had been falling for days - and yet, it was not that cold. It was only 50 degrees Fahrenheit. Kouda figured it was an optical illusion, a genjutsu, as he walked through the snowy mountain village of Kodairo, just resting at their training grounds when he sensed overwhelming chakra. The air smelt like a cool ozone-like breeze. Kouda was at the very least concerned. For he did not care. Therefore, he released his own chakra, which created a strong breeze that uprooted and blew the trees far from him, and causing the ground to unsettle. Still he felt this chakra. Kouda drew Kan'nagara, his signature weapon, and waited in the trees, his favorite kill method. Sujin was on his way to Kodairo's center, to fill his supplies before getting on the road again. The sudden presence of the unusual energy outburst drew his attention. His pupils rocketed to the corner of his eyes, noticing the well-hidden ninja hiding in the tree only because of their long training. Sujin turned and faced the direction of the tree and his future attacker, and created a deadly blade of wind around it's mighty base, causing it to topple down. The jutsu was created with nothing but a flick of his hand, and Sujin continued to watch a the snow and dust settled around the fallen wooden pillar. A flash and a zip sound shot out of nowhere as a katana was launched like an arrow. It flew straight for Sujin. As it nearly decapitated him, he managed to move out of it's range effectively, but was not fast enough to see that it was a genjutsu, and in reality, he had been cut on his right shoulder. The exact opposite of where he supposedly thought he would have been injured. Kouda, safe in a tree far from where Sujin believed he was hiding, he flicked his hand and a burst of powerful lightning energy erupted from his fingers, and like a thunderbolt, traveled indiscreetly through air molecules being manipulated until it supposedly struck Sujin in his vital spot - the spine. "Lightning Release: Rebellion", Sujin whispered. Immediately, electricity charged through his body, and Sujin automatically became charged with the exact same polarity as Kouda's lightning technique. Kouda's technique was thrown back at him, and Sujin faced the direction from where the attack had originated. He performed several hand seals, so fast they could only be perceived as an unclear blur. "Wind Release: Multiple Wind Cutters", he stated, as nearly all the trees in front of him fell apart in pieces. The path of destruction roared through the forest, decimating anything in it's way. The only tree that was barely standing was the one Kouda had been in previously. Kouda was hidden underground in the ancient mine shafts that were used by Kodairo's miners in the past. While Sujin had destroyed the entire forest, Kouda had planted a fire bomb around the perimeter of the field. If Sujin tried to escape, he'd be roasted alive. Now that this was done, Kouda jumped out from underground, dust coating his hood. His hood shadowing his face, he approached Sujin. His overwhelming chakra started to make the ground crack and shake. Kouda stopped as he was to the right of Sujin's face. He pulled down his hood and releaved his face to Sujin. "Hello, Sujin Gobetsu" Kouda said in a chilly manner. Kan'nagara was in his right hand being twirled. Another Kouda appeared right next to Kouda, on Sujin's left side. Then one in front. And then one in back. They surrounded Sujin and stepped closer to him. Sujin was trapped. They begun to walk around Sujin. Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster until they had him surrounded in a tornado created by their immense speed. Sujin's hand reached to his right hip, and before Kouda could react, he had drawn his father's infamous Kamishini. He swung it casually at his right, creating a massive blast of wind that blew away two of the Kouda's surrounding him and broke the tornado-like formation. He turned to face the other two Kouda's, while sheathing his blade. However, he didn't led the blade slide into the guard totally, still holding it half-sheathed in case of an attack. "How do youknow my name?", Sujin finally spoke. His voice was soft and calm, his eyes dull and absent. His body was totally relaxed, not revealing anything of the underlying awareness and preparation to any scenario possible. Kouda smiled. "If you are too unaware of your own existence to notice, your name is in the bingo book, which I wield." Kouda, spinning Kan'nagara casually, suddenly grew silent. He grew even more serious. "I am to ask you right now - which way do you want to perish? Roasted alive, electrocuted, or simply tortured? All of my services are available." Kouda said meanincingly. Kan'nagara began to glow with purple chakra and in an instant, Kouda appeared in front of Sujin. "Or, I could just go straight for the kill," he said smiling with vengaence and plunged his katana through Sujin's abdominal area. "Kan'nagara is an interesting thing, it is. Did you know that It is coated with a poison resin at all times?" Sujin looked down to the sword as if it were nothing but a fly resting on him. He looked up again to Kouda again, and was suddenly enveloped by a veil of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed Kouda had stabbed nothing but a tree log, one which Sujin had created previously when he had cut the trees apart. "Interesting." Kouda turned around in anger, only to reveal Sujin standing behind him casually. He had drawn his blade once more, and as the two stood there motionless, a sudden immense outburst of energy enveloped Sujin, making his hair stand up and the ground beneath him crack. Kouda wasn't impressed at the least, and appeared right before Suijn, slashing him across the chest. however, the image faded away as a genjutsu, and suddenly Sujin was nowhere to be seen. "This is my Illusionary Cloud Armor". Sujin suddenly appeared right before Kouda, so close that their noses were nothing but an inch away from eachother. then, hundreds of other Sujin's appeared randomly across the battlefield, no different from the one standing before Kouda. Sujin raised his blade, as did all of the other ones, and performed a downward motion, aiming to slash Kouda across the chest. The other Sujins all jumped forward at the same time, preparing to stab Kouda in the chest. "Lightning Release: Cross Thunder!" Kouda screamed as he was enveloped in a blue aura of lightning, and soon he was unable to be seen, covered by a ball of blue aura. He, enveloped in the strong energy, jumped up with such ferosity that it shattered the ground below him, causing a gust of wind to blow away Sujin's clones. Kouda had turned into living lightning, and was just as fast as well. As soon as the battle started, it seemed that It would soon be over as Kouda, now hidden in the clouds, launched himself at incredible speed, like a cannon, towards Sujin. Kouda forced himself to slow down, as his skin was already starting to burn from the intensity of the chakra surrounding him. He hit Sujin and blew him back several thousand feet. He then drew Kan'nagara and prepared to kill Sujin. As Kouda approached Sujin arrogantly, he was suddenly signaled by a voice behind him. "You should really show off not so much." Kouda turned around in anger, only to see an unscathed Sujin twirling Kamishini in his right hand. However, as soon as he blinked his eyes, Sujin was standing in front of him, and with a wide swung of his own blade forced Kan'nagara out of Kouda's hand. He then was gone again, appearing on the same place he had stood before. Kouda gritted his teeth and anger, but when he took a step, the ground beneath seemed to break and float apart like ice on water. Kouda roared and concentrated his chakra to break the illusion, but when it seemed to work and he tried to take another step, it felt like there was a ten-ton weight tied to his leg. His breath became slow and difficult, and he felt his mind enter a cloudy and depressed state. Sujin was suddenly everywhere, in the craters, in the sky, behind him, right in front of him. Another blink further, Sujin had disappeared, but then hazy afterimages appeared alternately on various places. And as sudden as it started, it stopped. Sujin was standing back normally on his place, his blade firmly in his hand. "It would be better for both of us if you surrender now." His voice was as calm as ever, and the raw power his technique emitted made Kouda's neck hairs stand up straight. Kouda was silent. He had not said anything since executing Cross Thunder. Desite his immense pain, he walked up to Sujin. "What makes you think that I would give up? The fight has only just begun." Kouda approached Sujin now, and came even closer. He grabbed Sujin and yanked him forward, so that they were now face-to-face. Purple gas began to emit from his lips, which were red and bloody."Fire Release: Crossfire" Kouda said quietly as Kan'nagara began to glow red. He pointed it in Sujin's face. Kouda's clones surrounded Sujin, pointing their own swords at different parts of Sujin's head. Kouda smiled evily, with cruelness in his eyes. The Sujin Kouda held in his hands fell apart in dust, and a new Sujin rose up behind him and his clones. "It seems that a shinobi seemingly so powerful still can't grasp the basic teachings of the shinobi way. This is a genjutsu, and a near inescapable one for that manner." Sujin flickered and appeared before Kouda again. The clones fell apart moments later. He slashed at Kouda, which the latter blocked, but when Kouda moved in his sword to strike, it fazed through Sujin, whom reappeared behind Kouda again. Because his opponent was still falling forward from the sudden removal of opposition from his strike, Sujin used the momentum to aim a strike at his vulnerable back. Sujin watched in horror as the Kouda he hit turned to dust. Kouda appeared right to his back, the tip of his blade gently pressing on Sujin's spine. "Well, you ''did ''say near inescapable. You never said inescapable. Which would have been completely untrue and deceiving. It appears you underestimate be and believe that I am a fool such as yourself. You are sadly mistaken. This is ''my ''genjutsu now. You have no control." Kouda whispered in a dry, almost terrifying voice. Suddenly, millions of Kouda appeared on the battlefield. They each stared at Sujin, and chanted together, "You have no control." The real Kouda took his sword and easily cut Sujin across the spine. He knew this was Sujin because as his blade felt his skin, he was able to feel his chakra, which almost made him repel. "Hmm. You're as well as dead." Kouda said, and began to walk away. Sujin had collapsed when the sword had ripped through his back, but when Kouda turned his back on him, he stood back up, rolling his shoulders. he turned around, facing Kouda's back and yelled. "You know, one of the most prominent side-effect of this jutsu is that it reflects any genjutsu it is confronted with. See as deceiving the illusion. The skin you cut was nothing but an illusion, and the chakra you felt was just the mass radiating from the technique." Sujin cracked his knuckles, and swiped his arm in a wide arc. In the moments before the deadly blade pf wind was formed around him, Kouda could see how the devastating wave of wind ravaged everything at his left side, scarring the already damaged landscape even further. Kouda was emotionless. He simply blinked. As the deadly wave of chakra approached, he simply stood there. Something primordal, something ancient told him that he should flee. But he did not. Instead, he decided to hold his ground. It was amazing, The blade of wind passed through him like it was butter. He was not harmed at all. He turned to Sujin and looked at him, with an emotionless expression. But his eyes were laughing. It was noticable by the certain gleam they had within them. "Maybe next time, you'll notice that the entire time that you've had this technique utilized, I have been swirling my chakra in the direction opposite to how the energy flows. Your effects have had literally no effects on me. I see the world for how it is. I don't get why you believe that I am trapped in your pathetic genjutsu. I merely pretended to be." Kouda said, with a blank expression. "It's called Tenmei, a technique that was developed by the ancients. I may have simply cut through an illusion, but if it meant you having show your true self, so be it." Kouda continued. He stared at Sujin for a long time with his intense golden-colored eyes. In his presence, time seemed to turn to jello. "I also believe that you've been a little too confident about your abilities. I promised myself I wouldn't activate it, but I assume you want to die the hard way." Kouda's eyes began to glow with a strong yellow aura. Small tomoe began to appear in his eyes, with them soon warping into a black ring. A second layer of black tomoe began to appear, soon warping into a second black ring. Another black ring. Three tomoe appeared on the outer ring. Three on the middle ring. Three on the inner ring. The aura began to dissapate, and Kouda's eyes were left golden with the strange, yet very familiar eye pattern. "It does look familiar, dosen't it? It's the pattern the Ten-Tailed Beast contains on it's single eye. What does this mean? The Sage of The Six Paths held the beast that was property of my people, the Kouga clan. He stole it from us. And he used it for his own evil purposes." Kouda said, still emotionless. Anger hidden from Sujin began to build. "I see..." Sujin's own golden eyes stared blankly at his opponent aswell, seemingly unimpressed by the shocking revelation he had just seen. "An uncovering like that should not go unrewarded." Hs own golde eyes suddenly lost their color, as another unique pattern now formed in Sujin's pupils. When the pattern was fully realized, Sujn looked up and the area around the two fighters was suddenly darkened, leaving Sujin's face in the shadows. You're the first person to ever see... The Sunaogan." As soon as the sound of his words faded away, Sujin disappeared, as did the the sense of his chakra, smell, or any other indication of his existence. "Hmmph. Your Kekkei Genkai pales in comparison to the power of my own." Kouda said. A drip of blood from his eye fell from his eyelid to the ground. Sharp, shooting pain eminated from both eyes to the point where they burned. But Kouda concentrated. Soon enough, Sujin's genjutsu began to melt away, revealing the world for what it is. As the genjutsu began to melt, Kouda once again focused. Sujin's chakra was coming into focus. He widened his eyes sharply and with a burst of invisible chakra, smashed Sujin onto the ground hard. He swore he heard a rib crack. "Like I said, your Kekkei Genkai pales in comparison. I can disrupt any eye-based Kekkei Genkai, any ninjutsu. I can disrupt a genjutsu. Which is why your genjutsu just melted away into nothing." Kouda said. The force of the burst cause Sujin to bounce after he had hid the ground once, but before he could touch the earth again, he had disappeared. The next thing Kouda knew, he could feel the cold steel of Sujin's Kamishini pressing softly at his neck. When Kouda tried to turn around, Sujin's free hand grabbed him by the collar and prevented him from moving. "My Sunaogan reacts to that what is inescapable. Desire, temptations, arrogance, anger. It can detect even the slightest trace of darkness in your heart and react to it immediately. Not even with the most powerful Kekkei Genkai will your heart be able to overcome it's dark feelings. Now, Kamishini: Void Release." As Sujin's grip tightened and his chakra streamed through the blade, the infamous Kamishini erupted into a gigantic pillar of familiar dark blue flames, which engulfed Kouda in a split second and scorched away the withering remains of the ravaged battlefield. Sujin, panting, flickered a couple feet away from the explosion, but Kouda was still surrounded by the humongous power of the attack. Kouda was soundly unharmed. "Remember when I said that my Kekkei Genkai can negate your abilities? Yeah, I was serious. Your fireworks had literally no effect on me. When will you stop being so soundly arrogant about your own abilities and remember that you are facing someone who has much more experience fighting." Kouda walked out of the blue flames unharmed, aside from his black robes smoking. "Remember Tenmei? I bet you don't. I can negate any attack that comes across me. Goodness, you sure as hell are impatient." In a split second, Kouda was behind Sujin. It was impossible - there was no way he could have moved that fast. It's impossible without altering reality. "You are very, very slow." And suddenly, there was a deep slash on Sujin's shoulder. It was bleeding profusely. "How did I do that?" Kouda said innocently, and suddenly there was another large deep gaping wound on Sujin's chest. "Again and again and again. Remember when I first injured you with Kan'nagara? When I told you that there was a poison resin on Kan'nagara at all times? It's starting to affect you." "It travels through the blood until it reaches the brain, whereit starts jumbling things around. Wonder how I moved so fast? I didn't. You've lost the ability to see moving objects, which is why it seemed I was moving so fast." Kouda attacked Sujin, but was blocked. But another slash across his legs caused Sujin to fall to the ground kneeling. "Hmmph. Now you're hallucinating. How unpleasent. It appears that this battle is over, as it seems you are incapable of fighting. In the meantime, get yourself to a hospital. Kan'nagara's poison resin is very potent." As Kouda began to walk away, he paused, back turned to Sujin. "Oh yes, and do remember this - next time our paths meet, I'll make certain to kill you." And that was that. Kouda began walking, then jumped into the air and with a silver flash of light, was nowhere to be found, having disappeared into the red horizon. It took a few minutes, but that was it. Sujin got up, and stared down at his chest as the supposedly fatal wounds healed rapidly. Kouda's arrogance and pride had fed his Kekkei Genkai, and he was now using that power to heal the wounds and negate the poison. He stood up and finally continued his way to pick up the supplies. But as he deactivated his Sunaogan, the image of Kouda's face reflected in his eyes. Sujin's presence would never leave Kouda's heart now, no matter how strong he said to be. However, the fight had tired him and almost completely deprived of chakra. He had to take a rest and prepare for his next journey. The fight had been interesting, to say at least.